Fallen Heart Flame
}}This kind of flame might appear slightly weaker than the other flames in terms of offensive strength. However, its special ability of increasing the pace of one’s training was something that caused a countless number of people to dream of. The Fallen Heart Flame, ranked fourteenth. It was born from the heart, and was able to temper one’s Qi and refine one’s bones. In the alchemist world, this so-called ‘Fallen Heart Flame’ also had another nickname that captures one’s attention: Training Cheat Machine! Once one successfully refined the ‘Fallen Heart Flame’, one’s body would be able to unceasingly form a kind of ‘Heart Flame’. This ‘Heart Flame’ would not require any form of control as it calcined the Dou Qi within one’s body every second of the day. This repeated refinement was as though one’s body was in training mode all the time. The effect of this training condition was even better than usual. Such training was naturally far greater than an ordinary training. Therefore, it was not strange for it to be called a cheat machine. From a certain point of view, if the ‘Fallen Heart Flame’ and another flame that was ranked between five and ten were placed in front of an alchemist for him to choose, it was likely that most of them would choose the former. For no other reason other than its ability to repeatedly provide Dou Qi to their bodies with a refining effect throughout the day and night was too attractive an offer. The Inner Academy had sealed the ‘Fallen Heart Flame’ and relied on the ‘Heart Flame’ which let it create the ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower’, a building that could increase one’s training pace. During this period of time, it had groomed quite a number of young experts. If one person were to seize it all for himself, that training speed , just how fast would it be? Invisible and colorless, borrowing the heart to appear, no traces found. This ‘Fallen Heart Flame’ is an accelerator that could increase the speed of one’s training. The training speed of whoever was able to obtain it would likely enter a kind of extremely frightening stage! Fire Spirit An enormous fire python, which was shockingly over ten meters thick and had an unknown length. The body of the fire python was covered by twisted flames. It widened its large mouth. Fangs, that were as large as Xiao Yan’s thigh, carried a distorted ripple. A pair of enormous triangular eyes had invisible flames being repeatedly spit out of them. These flames were no stranger to Xiao Yan. This was because he had tasted the bitterness of this flame earlier. Of course, the thing that appeared in his heart had been just a wisp of shapeless flame. Compared to this enormous python, which appeared to be completely agglomerated from fire, what he felt before was undoubtedly the difference between a firefly and a bright moon. As he felt the strength of the fire python, Xiao Yan did not doubt that even an elite Dou Huang would likely be instantly turned into ashes should his body come into contact with it! Trivia * The tactic the ‘Fallen Heart Flame’ specialized in was to summon a heart flame inside a person’s body once they entered a certain distance. The strength of this kind of heart flame was completely controlled by the person casting it. If it was mild, it would have the impact of refining Dou Qi. If it was wild and violent, it would cause a Dou Qi uprising within an unsuspecting person. Moreover, the high temperature which it emitted might well completely incinerate a person from inside out if one was not careful. * It has the ability to help people refine the Dou Qi in their body to increase their training speed. Category:Heavenly Flames